


【科学组】BDSM

by ExplosiveCat



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man: Armored Adventures, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: M/M, Science Bros
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplosiveCat/pseuds/ExplosiveCat





	【科学组】BDSM

Bruce有受虐倾向。

 

以前他从未发觉。几个月前他在和Tony做爱时偶然发现。Tony狠狠咬在他的肩上，刻下通红深刻的齿痕。Bruce发现他喜欢这疼痛和被支配时的快感。

 

包括Tony猛拍他的屁股时，或是强硬把他推倒，让他摔在硬物上时，又或是狠狠揪起他的头发，用肉棒朝他喉咙里硬塞，逼他咽下呕吐和狂咳时……

 

他爱死了。

 

可对方至今对此事一无所知，甚至有时他还会在给博士身体留下痕迹后一个劲地道歉。他也不敢告诉Tony，这几乎等于完全放弃自尊，只剩最饥渴淫荡的形象。

 

他也期盼着，Tony哪一天能注意到房间角落的小纸箱。打开它，便能翻出Bruce买的所有情趣物品。然后他便可以被毫不留情地拆穿，承认他想要什么。

 

 

 

 

Bruce醒了，他掰开还在熟睡的床伴扣在他腰上的手，起床洗漱，又想起昨天打牌输给了Tony三把，他真的没放水，Tony的牌像出了老千一样顺，以至于他现在还负债在身。

 

这意味着Tony可以取消接下来三天的闹铃，而博士必须准时准点地充当他的人肉闹钟，让这混蛋男人以最幸福愉悦地方式被唤醒——享受口交。

 

他掀开被子，小心翼翼地褪去Tony的内裤，然后含上小半口温水，跪在床上开始他的口活。

 

温暖、舒适。无论是吸吮的力度还是吞咽节奏都无可挑剔。Tony在一阵满意的轻哼中渐渐有了意识。他单手把衬衣往上撩撩，咂咂嘴示意博士的手该放在他的乳头上抚弄以进一步增加快感，对方当然也照做了。

 

Bruce能感觉到男人越来越硬，以及小缝里溜出的两滴微咸前液他还没尝够。他故意放慢了节奏，舌尖开始有技巧地挑逗男人，引得Stark微颤，这动作的潜台词是催他快点，但他显然不会再照做。他知道Tony急躁的特点，希望他能主动顶起胯捅他的口腔，更理想的话，倘若惹火这家伙，让他按住自己的头强迫深喉就更好了。

 

“累了的话就休息吧，我可以自己撸。”Tony稍稍抬头，望了眼博士。一大早被含醒，心情比窗外的阳光还灿烂，便不想再刁难博士。

 

“不、不是……我想帮你射出来。”他表达得过分含蓄，实际上更渴望被精液灌满喉咙，或是被狠狠射满一脸，若能再赏他几个巴掌就要爽哭了。

 

“那你怎么越来越慢，这么不乖。”他语气并没有带着责备，但眉毛稍稍皱起。

 

“如果我继续这么不乖的话，会被惩罚吗……”

 

当博士说出口后才发觉这问题是多么愚蠢、古怪。哪怕换成“请尽情惩罚我吧”都要好得多。

 

“当然，会被操的。”

 

博士有点不悦，吐飞阴茎，“还是这么俗套的惩罚方式。”

 

“呃……那你要什么新鲜的？我都满足你。”

 

Tony话已至此，博士离成功只差最后一步，他不想再放弃了，况且他相信Tony绝对也喜欢。

 

他甚至数不清多少次幻想着被完全征服，沦为Tony身下的奴隶，被强有力地压制、蹂躏，逼得他求饶、挣扎、屈服、再挣扎，然后更残酷地折磨他，将他这血肉身躯为表面的廉价玩物摧残至彻底瘫痪、崩坏。

 

反正有伽马射线的自愈能力在，再凶残的酷刑只需一天的休息便能恢复。

 

“我……我想要更恶劣一点的……”他说着，指了指角落里的小木箱。

 

他成功了。

 

当Stark顺着他手指方向看过去时，Bruce Banner十足确定他今天死定了——被玩弄、羞辱至死，或者说，爽死。

 

Tony疑惑地爬起床，“呃……那个里面是什么？”他发问，也注意到对方脸颊红得透彻，又侧过去似乎不愿回答。

 

他只好翻下床，去检查一下那个之前没注意过的小纸箱。而当他打开纸箱的瞬间，他愣住了。

 

床上的Bruce能听见自己的心跳，如发动着的缝纫机。他直勾勾地看着Stark一动不动的反应，他真的要怀疑这纸箱是不是被偷梁换柱成装载着海盗船长毕生收藏的宝箱才有这么大的震撼力，如果不是Stark脸上没有映出金银珠宝的璀璨光辉的话。

 

许久，那男人僵硬如慢动作地回过头，眼神空洞。

 

“Bruce……Banner……”

 

他极其清晰地将每个音节发得无比完整，仿佛是看穿男友矜持正经的伪装下藏匿着深不见底的淫邪，令他大吃一惊。

 

博士咽了一大口水，而后便看见那男人的嘴角缓缓上扬，双眼眯起，绝对是不怀好意的和蔼。

 

“别怕，Brucie。我超喜欢你准备的这些。”他从纸箱里掏出黑色项圈，抛给博士，“衣服脱光，然后戴上。”他笑意盈盈地命令道，进入状态的角色非常快。

 

他或许没意识到这玩意是和箱子里的猫耳配套的，不过那并不重要。

 

博士一方面心底欣喜Stark能够接受他的受虐倾向，另一方面又担心这目前表现还算温柔的家伙能不能下得了狠手。但当他脱得精光并跪于床边佩戴完项圈后，对于后者的疑虑便完全打消了。

 

Tony快步走过来，利索地抓到项圈下方的绳链往下猛拽，Banner瞬间被扯下床摔在地上。

 

“现在起，我就是你的主人了，而你甚至不配跪在床上，那太软了。”

 

博士摔得有点懵，但他才没有任何适应的时间，施虐的一方还在拉拽绳链，硬是扯着他的脖子逼他起身。

 

“不许站起来，跪着。”

 

男人把锁链扯到极限——Banner仰着头跪倒，坚硬地板对膝盖并不友好，喉咙处也已有一道明显红印，但他喜欢。

 

“来，把你的小癖好都告诉我。”

 

他闭上眼，喘着粗气，“您可以自己探索，怎么折磨我都没问题。”

 

“或者先给我点提示？”

 

“Stark……扇我巴掌……”喉咙被项圈拽着，他好不容易发出声。

 

“嗯……用这个扇你更好吧。”

 

施虐者松开绳链，转而握起快要完全软下的阴茎，挥到博士脸上。他晃着腰，让肉棒来回拍击在博士两侧脸颊，后者毫不反抗地张开嘴，供Stark偶尔能捅进去搅几下，和他的舌头跳支舞。

 

Tony摸摸他头上的卷毛，“真乖，热身结束，下面正式开始玩你。”他走去角落，端来纸箱，开始搜刮点要用的玩意。

 

“请随意蹂躏我，主人。”他终于能把幻想中说了无数遍的台词吐出口，相当舒坦，也意味着大难临头。

 

Stark的自尊心从未被喂得如此高涨过，他打算继续变本加厉。

 

挑选上了眼罩，手铐和乳夹。

 

前两样，博士相当配合地戴上，但当冰冷的金属乳夹钳住他的乳尖时，他哼出像是抗议的湿润娇喘。

 

乳夹是一条约半米长的金属链条，两端为可以紧紧夹住小巧颗粒的钳子，材质自带的重量就足以让受虐者的乳豆稍稍下垂，不像挑逗，更像纯粹的痛感。

 

Bruce双手被铐在背后，视野被剥夺成漆黑一片，未知感与无力感增添了他的的恐惧，以及期待。

 

施虐者下令让他他张嘴，然后居高临下地观赏起来。

 

他认真地大张嘴巴，无所事事的舌头在口腔里比划着，像是邀请对方的性器进来做客。过了会，他大概能感觉到口水顺着嘴角流了多少，下巴上，脖子上全都是。

 

然后，Tony给了他一个热吻，舌头缠绵着交换唾液，尽管他更想Tony咬破他的唇舌再逼他口交。Stark带着极具侵略性的技巧吻完，他却含着从博士嘴里掠夺来的唾液，连带着自己的。他狠狠唾了一口，啪嗒落在博士脸上，鼻侧。

 

他扬起头，让那口羞辱他的唾液缓缓滑到嘴里，吞下。

 

Stark忽然拽了拽乳夹的链条，受虐者立竿见影地发出一阵急促淫靡的叫声。

 

“怎么样？”

 

“主人……我很喜欢……”

 

心理上的快感几乎把施虐者冲昏，也该满足下生理上的了。

 

他给了Bruce一巴掌，力度还算轻柔，作为调情刚好合适，“我可以把你的嘴巴当蹦床吗？”

 

“您不需询问我的意见，您可以对我做任何事，尽管下令，主人。”幸好他的眼睛被遮住，他甚至可以自我欺骗面前只是虚无的黑暗，无论说出怎样耻辱的话都没关系。

 

他被温柔地抵住头，吞进一根火热的肉棒。

 

换作平常，Tony的力度都比这粗暴，这种时刻却出乎预料地温柔。但想太多也无益，Bruce只管尽力地舔弄、吸吮着，任凭这阴茎要如何捣弄他的口喉。

 

受虐者被命令再含紧一点，他遵守着。突然被一只手用劲捏住了鼻子，呼吸顿时被隔断，他才明白身上人想要什么。

 

“Oh，Yeah……”Tony把阴茎捣得更深，全根没入。

 

甚至，连呼吸的权利都被对方剥夺。很快，Bruce便难受起来，痛苦的表情浮在脸上，但他享受着这份痛苦。他快要窒息，但也深知Stark不会让他到窒息的地步。他只能尽力敞开喉咙以讨好身上人。

 

他挣扎起来，但嘴里却不敢有丝毫懈怠。他乱扭着身体，双膝不断砸击在地上发出闷响，可牙齿还没碰到过Stark丁点，更别说咬断。

 

“多余的挣扎只会消耗更多氧气，但我爱看。”他放开受虐者的鼻子，顺势一掌将他推倒，“算你过关了。”

 

瘫倒在地上的人如饥似渴地喘着粗气，还不忘讨好他的主人，“没帮您口出来，请惩罚我。”

 

“不，我很开心了。倒是你，硬了这么久。”

 

被蒙上双眼的人，没看见对方阴险放荡充满笑意的嘴脸。

 

施虐者蹲下身，握住对方的下体，上面满是流淌下的淫液。但他没有帮他口交，甚至连个手活都吝啬。

 

他能看见硬到极致的肉棒正敞着缝隙，露出里面的粉肉，便用大拇指按住，他按压着，拨弄起来，指头尽可能多地磨蹭小缝，碰触到尿道口的内侧的嫩肉。那是极端敏感的地方，比起快感，带来的更多是无法忍受的痛感。

 

没人受得了，Bruce也不会例外。他躬着身体连连惨叫，双脚乱蹬却挣不开那只残忍的手，眼罩也被泪水浸湿。这更是Stark想要的。

 

除了比求饶还求饶的叫声，他没有开口制止施虐者，再说谁会去理睬这任凭摆弄的玩物的要求？受虐者的快感从来不只是源于遭到可承受范围内的蹂躏，取悦对方亦是快感来源。只要能让施虐者对他的表现无比满意，这点折磨还能再咬咬牙忍下。

 

Tony终于住手，被放过的可怜家伙立马软瘫在地上，像是被强暴几十次后抛弃街头的可怜孩子，相当凄惨。

 

Tony稍稍心软，小声地说了句抱歉，接着俯下身舔到了舔Bruce阴茎的柱身，他的也绝不比自己的软，甚至汲取了被蹂躏的快感，翘起的程度比Tony还高。他带着歉意吞咽了几下。

 

“你可以对我粗暴些。”Banner说着，体力还没恢复过半。

 

施虐者笑了笑，在对方龟头上咬下浅浅牙印，后者嗷呜一声。

 

“敬酒不吃吃罚酒，不怪我。”他粗暴地撸动起博士的阴茎，然后放手，看着它翘得快戳破肚皮。

 

施虐者又去从纸箱里掏出皮鞭，受虐者只能听见器具间的碰撞声，完全不知道接下来用在他身上的会是什么，Tony回来时一脚踏在博士的肉棒上，脚掌把控着力度摩挲起来，脚下的阴茎在腹部小幅翻滚。

 

他高高挥起鞭子，被眼罩遮住的身下人还全然无知。

 

“噼！”

 

他带着尝试意味甩下鞭子，抽打在受虐者左肩及胸口，后者猛颤着弹起了将近五公分，全身的肌肉瞬间紧绷。

 

“你不是很喜欢吗？别紧张，放松。享受它。”

 

Bruce听见那男人满意的口哨声，他似乎被自己无法反抗的可怜模样取悦。他逐渐放松下肌肉，但精神还绷得紧紧的，毕竟那鞭子随时会再落到他身上。

 

施虐者似乎也看出他的紧张，一丝不挂却满身大汗。便用鞭尾在他身上轻柔划弄着，时而扯扯他的乳夹逼他发出些动听的淫叫，又或帮他做会手活。

 

待到这小羔羊放下戒备地松懈下，他才肯挥起鞭子在他身上烙出下一道红印，凄厉惨叫回荡在他的脑内，这罪恶感太令他上瘾了，曼妙的体验。

 

“Banner，我发现我有施虐的天赋。”

 

“你喜欢那就好……”

 

 

Stark完全掌控住了节奏，他让博士硬得直痛却得不到抚慰，让他扑腾着做出更多无畏挣扎耗尽体力，让他求饶着又或叫嚣着还想要更多鞭挞。

 

后来，受虐者刻意嘲讽着这鞭打毫无力气，像是个没吃饱饭的小姑娘。施虐者相当痛快地被激怒了，他豪爽地吼着，连着抽了二三十鞭，中途还把博士翻过身去连背面也一并宠幸。直到右臂的酸爽的胀痛感不得不让这他最爱的环节先告一段落，他甚至连同着把体内由于许久没在战场上痛扁敌人而积攒下的蛮荒力量与怒火都一并发泄得一干二净，无比舒畅。

 

而Bruce全程叫得不曾停歇，强烈的痛感伴随着同样强烈的快感，他差点昏厥过去，要不是Tony蹲下来揪起他的头发扇了他几个耳光逼他清醒的话。

 

施虐者命令他翻过身来正面朝上，尽管他只要稍稍移动全身上下的任何一处肌肉，火辣辣的痛楚便会逼得他咬牙，他还是服从着照做，他只能服从。施虐者侧坐在他的肚皮上，一只手掌肆意穿插在他的胸毛间，时不时就拽起乳夹听他叫出声；另一只手握着他的阴茎，温和与粗暴的节奏交替着撸动，在他喊着快要射了的时候往一侧掰压，榨出的精液全数射在旁边的地板。

 

他站起，又命令受虐者跪起，还以几个巴掌奖励他的动作迅速。他扯下博士的眼罩，没等刚睁眼的Bruce适应好光线，便拽着他的头发往地上猛摔。

 

受虐者前额猛地砸在地上，而他在半分钟前射出的精渍就在他额头前五公分处。

 

“舔干净。”施虐者命令道，又一脚踏在他的后颈上不容他起身。

 

服从命令的一方依靠肩部和膝盖匍匐着爬去，直到大半部分的脸都浸没在他自己的液体上。他的舌头上又没有倒钩，想把本就黏滑的精液舔干净必然是徒劳，他只能试着吸吮那被踩过千万脚的地板。而施虐者蛮横地踏着他的头，毫不留情地当成抹布使用起来。

 

费了好大功夫才把这滩精渍洗干净，归功于其中一半都蹭到脸上，像是敷了层果冻。

 

施虐者并不打算让他的口舌休息，他站到博士前面，伸脚递到他下巴旁边。后者毫无厌恶地侧着头，张嘴含住Tony右脚的大拇指吸吮起来，接着，舌尖顺着趾头间的缝隙一个个舔过去，带着吞咽的动作。

 

“乖狗狗。”男人满意地嘴角上扬，持起鞭，很随意地抽打起脚下的奴仆后背上。

 

“其实……这项圈是猫型的，主人。”

 

“知道了，乖猫咪。”

 

Tony稍稍抬起脚掌，让更为敏感的脚心享受舔舐。柔软湿润的舌头很快按摩得他双腿发软站不稳，干脆抬脚猛踩下去，对待Bruce脸的方式与对待垃圾篓里蓬松占位置的塑料袋的方式如出一辙。

 

他践踏着Bruce，物理意义上。脚掌来回旋着，将脚下人的脸揉拧得面目全非，顺带着将他脸上的精液抹去大半。

 

“Hulk不会出来吧？”施虐者深知自己都干了些什么，略微心虚。

 

“主人放心，不会。”

 

“那就好”他环顾四周，偶然发现了相当不错的东西，“起来，我是说跪起来。”他命令道。

 

服从方顺从命令地跪好，身上被抽打过的红印此时浮现得更加明显，还有多处淤青，伤痕累累。

 

“不需要有愧疚感，主人，我喜欢这样。”

 

“当然。来，跟我走。”

 

他拽起受虐者的项圈，又丢下，换成乳夹拽在手里。他把Bruce朝衣架方向拽去，后者连忙磕着膝盖跟去，否则他的乳头会比现在痛上十倍。

 

Stark把衣架中间钩子上的衣服随手扔飞，“允许你站起来，五秒。”他让博士站起，将他乳夹上的锁链挂上衣架。

 

“五秒到了。”Stark一记顶膝打在博士小腿。

 

他惨叫着，被迫单膝跪地，第二条腿便跪不下来了——乳夹锁链长度刚好到达极限，甚至他的两颗乳头都拉伸了将近一倍才勉强支撑他的一条膝盖触到地面。

 

这太痛了，结实牢固的乳夹绝不会脱落而放过他的乳头，并且身后的男人还用脚抵在他没完全跪倒下去的那条小腿上逐渐往下压，似乎就想看他乳头被扯爆的样子。

 

“你体会不到，这有多好玩。”

 

受虐者不断哼出哀求，“真的要……受不了了……呃啊……求您停下……主人……”

 

Stark哼着享受的小曲，欢快的节奏与那空气里飘荡已久的求饶格格不入。最终他替博士解下乳夹，后者捂着胸口倒地翻滚，肿胀的乳豆只是被Stark的指腹轻轻碰触，便会激起炙热的痛感。

 

“我去拿安全套，被操之前还想要皮鞭吗？我顺便也拿过来吧。”

 

“不……别走……”博士一条腿勾住Stark的脚。

 

“嗯？”施虐者蹲下来，等他喘完历经浩劫后的粗气。

 

“主人，射里面。”他睁着泪眼汪汪的大眼睛，脸庞的两道泪痕暴露出刚才在折磨下哭了出来，“请射在我的身体里，我想含住主人的精液，把它们一滴不漏吸收干净……我想要让我的身体被您的气味占据、充斥，请填满我，主人……我属于您……”

 

Stark先是愣了两秒，然后咬咬牙。

 

他一巴掌扇在Bruce脸上，重重地把他拍倒。他的怒气快要冲破屋顶，甚至他自己都在思索为什么突然这么 **不爽** 。

 

他从头到尾都彻底掌控着Bruce，他的身体，他的心理，他的恐惧。他剥夺了对方的反抗，他让对方陷入一片黑暗，他让对方猜不到他会如何下手。对方的一切都掌握在自己手里……可在最后，这混账先他一步，忽然提出了Tony无法拒绝的要求。他没有任何理由拒绝，这不就是他梦寐以求的吗？他太想要接受了……难道轮到他变成接受、顺服的一方了吗？

 

他太不甘了，甚至气得炸锅，这要求应是作为施虐者提出的！

 

他当然想要射在Banner身体里，让他屈辱着，臣服。他要享受这过程，他太想看着对方被他一步步征服到死心塌地，或是抗争到最后依旧被他占有、奴役。他要这过程。

 

但他已失去了去享受这过程的权利，一个早已心甘情愿臣服他的人要怎么再去征服？

 

他愤怒，他绝不会放过Bruce。倘若Bruce还敢要求他施虐，他要来十遍、一百遍、一万遍。他要逼得Bruce叛逆、反抗、斗争，他要把这玩物的每一寸血肉都蹂躏，他不想听这家伙的一字一句、任何求饶……

 

 

Bruce看得出Tony的气愤，尽管他不知道为什么。

 

“主人，您要是想发火就尽管对我泄愤好了……”他撅起屁股。

 

“很好，我要把你无限期囚禁在这，或是直到你给我生下孩子。”他从纸箱里掏出第二副手铐，“来，让我看看你的瑜伽成果。”

 

他先铐上受虐者的一只脚踝，然后猛提，另一只手铐直接挂上衣架顶端的钩子，他差点被整得倒立过去。

 

好不容易维持住平衡，两条腿以160°岔开，臀瓣在此姿势下充分张开着，肉穴里的嫩肉也敞得清楚。

 

“答应我下次还陪我这么玩，我就插进去。”

 

“主人想要就太好了……那主人要向我保证，下次会把我蹂躏得更惨。”

 

“绝对。”

 

男人只手握住他的臀肉，大拇指粗暴地穴口向内推进、嵌入。另一只手轻松撬开他全无反抗的嘴巴，肆虐的手指钻进口腔，探入喉咙，再抽出时便拖出一长条透明的液体细线，带着唾液的润滑加持，手指转而向他的后穴深入扩张。

 

伴随指头一寸寸地捅进肉穴，Banner的喘息声愈来愈急促，他稍稍回过头，意乱情迷的眼神和微颤的嘴唇完全是在勾引身后的男人将他操透。

 

Stark很快便将三根手指插了进去，他浅浅抽送，享受着玩物的肠道时不时地紧张收缩，让他满心欢喜。

 

他退出手指，双手把臀瓣掰得更开，在往里递入胯下滚烫之物前，他俯下身朝里猛唾一口，增加湿润度。然后，他抱起Banner的上身，手掌竭尽每一寸肌肤贴合在博士身上，鼻头贪婪吸吮着他的气味，于肉棒径直插入的同时，他的牙齿也狠狠嵌进博士颈部的皮肉。

 

后者淫荡而酣畅的吠声长达将近十秒，腰部激烈地迎合着男人的抽插，更激起插入方加大攻势，一次次的冲顶都撞击在最深处，越来越快。

 

大腿于鼠蹊湿润的碰撞声也越发急促，还有小到足以被忽略的滴答声——Banner颤抖着射出来了，落在地上，但他的阴茎还是硬得不行，前列腺的刺激太猛了。

 

“呜……哈啊！你太棒了博士。”

 

他毫无忌惮地射在里面，滚烫的汁液从肉棒小口一股股喷发而出，融进同样温暖火热的肉穴里，他的每一根手指也在冲刺阶段不留情面地在博士身上扣出红印。

 

完事后，他随意一脚踹在Banner腹部，后者果不其然无法找回平衡，带着衣架一同翻倒在地，一声惨叫。

 

“我去上个厕所，回来再折磨你。当然你的屁股要翘高点，漏出一滴精液都不行。”

 

“主人……你可以尿我身上没关系的。”

 

“不，弄脏了等会还怎么玩。”

 

 

当Tony从卫生间走出来时，跟着他的还有一片悬在空中的蓝色屏幕，他手指戳着屏幕上的键盘，“这几个都要急件，我下午就要收到，Jarvis。”

 

“没问题，Sir。”上空传来人工智能的回复，然后他网购所用的屏幕从眼前消失。

 

“吃点早饭吧Banner，毕竟你得被我玩上一整天，不补点体力可撑不住呢。”他赤身裸体地走到柜子前，拿下一个三明治包和一点酱料，“不过好像只有冷的，将就一下？”

 

“我要吃主人的精液。”

 

“好吧……”他走过去把Banner身上的束缚全都解下，然后拿起蓝莓酱，“不如先来点餐前甜点？”

 

他挤出长条的蓝莓酱落在自己脚上，一路顺延着滴上小腿，大腿再到他的胯下，最后缠了两圈在他的阴茎。

 

Banner也很顺从地从他的脚开始，把那酱料以及毛孔所分泌出的汗液一并舔舐起来，舌头一步步朝上攀爬。

 

男人撕开三明治的包装纸，“如果你在我之前吃完早饭，我考虑奖励你鞭子。”

 

“那还请主人慢慢享用。”

 

“放心，这两样我都会慢慢享用的。”

 

End

（说不定这个系列还有下一篇呢，说不定。）


End file.
